Sakura's White Day
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: Yep! It's the first CCS story I've posted/written! This was my entry for Ilana-chan's White Day contest (though since Satashi entered I don't have a chance!). S+S (obviously). Please review! Arigato! **Updated!** I rewrote a good portion of it.


I'm back! This is the same old fic, but I rewrote some of it, and fixed a couple mistakes that were irking me.

__

I don't own Card captor Sakura. If I did Syaoran and Sakura would've gotten together long ago and the Shot card would've gone after Meilin (And it would've had better aim too. Heh, heh, heh…). Thank you.

****

Sakura's White Day

It was him. I always knew when it was him. His green aura surrounded me, comforted me, protected me. 

Li Syaoran. My little wolf. 

His arms encircled me and he held me close to his chest. His warmth seeped through me, his fingers caressed my face, his lips curled upward to smile one of his knee weakening smiles. He was so close I could feel his warm breath mingling with my own. He lowered his face towards mine…

And unfortunately it was that moment my alarm clock decided to bring me back to reality.

~*~*~*~

Sakura's eyes snapped open, her alarm clock buzzing in an annoying fashion. She blinked a few times, rolled over, and started screaming into her pillow.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kero, who had just emerged from his drawer. He flapped his tiny wings and landed next to his mistress. "Sakura? Uh… Are you okay?"

The seventeen-year-old Card mistress finally stopped screaming and looked at the diminutive guardian. "Fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"Why are you screaming at your pillow?"

Sakura ignored his question, left her room, and got into the shower. Dreams of her little wolf were beginning to feel more real every night. She sighed. "If only I could tell him…" she whispered.

She sighed and turned off the steaming water.

Once dressed and back in her room, Sakura looked at her desk calendar and realized what today was. "Oh no! I forgot today was White Day!"

Kero raised an eyebrow (does he even have those?) at her. "Yeah, so? You're a _girl_. You don't have to worry about forgetting it."

"Well… Yeah, but you see… He might.. I mean…"

"You're hoping you'll get something from the gaki?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "Hai… And he is **_not_**a gaki!!!!!!" she shrieked blowing Kero into a wall.

From downstairs the doorbell rang, and Sakura practically flew to get it. "I've got it!" she shouted, grabbing the doorknob and practically knocking over Touya in the process. Upon throwing the door open she was greeted with the focus of all her most precious (not to mention_ frustrating_) dreams. "Syaoran-kun! Ohayo!"

Syaoran blushed at her and managed a sweet smile. "Ohayo, Sakura."

"Gaki!" Touya cried. "What are you doing here!" 

"Touya!" Sakura growled. "Syaoran is my _friend!_ …And he is **_not_** a gaki!!!!!" With that she stepped out onto the porch and shut the door on her brother's face. She looked at Syaoran and blushed. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. My brother can be so rude sometimes."

Syaoran also blushed. "Its okay, Sakura. Umm… I was wondering?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Hai, Syaoran?"

He looked away from her. "C-can I borrow the Flower, Wood, and Sweet cards?"

"What do you want with those?" She could've sworn his blush darkened at that, but she couldn't be sure.

"I… it's a secret…" he said quietly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pry. *_If it was anyone but Syaoran…_* she thought, producing three pink Sakura Cards. "Here."

Syaoran took the cards from her and smiled widely. "Domo arigato, Sakura-chan! I'll return them as soon as I'm done!"

Sakura waved to him as he took off down the street, but her mind was focused on what he had just said to her. *_Did… did he tack 'chan' onto the end of my name? He's never called me 'chan' before!_*

She shook her head and walked back to her room, ignoring Touya's ranting complaints about Chinese gakis.

~*~*~*~

The door rang again late that afternoon. Sakura bounded down the stairs to get it, but Touya beat her to it this time, and when he saw Syaoran standing on the other side of the door he snapped, "We don't want any!" and tried to slam it shut on the boy's face.

"_Nii-chan!!_" Sakura opened the door again and looked fearfully at Syaoran. "Gomen ne Syaoran-kun!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan," Syaoran said gently, eyeing her brother who had bristled at his affectionate use of _chan_. 

Sakura shot her brother a glare and he stalked out of the room muttering something about how kaijuus and gakis shouldn't be left to themselves.

Syaoran swallowed nervously and handed Sakura her cards.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. They came in handy."

"You're welcome, Syaoran-kun."

"Um… I was wondering… Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Honto!?" Sakura gasped.

Syaoran nodded nervously.

"Of course I would!"

"What!?" Touya cried from the other room. He stormed in as Sakura was slipping on her shoes and glared at the two Card Captors. "You're not going anywhere with that gaki!!"

"Watch me!" Sakura shouted back, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him along behind her. Once they were on the next street, Sakura let him go and sighed. "I'm _really_ sorry. I don't understand why my brother hates you so much."

"Its okay, really. Now come on. I want to show you something."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Close your eyes. I'm taking you someplace special."

Sakura did as she was asked and closed her eyes, blushing darkly as Syaoran took her hands to guide her. He led her along for nearly fifteen minutes before he spoke.

"Almost there."

"Syaoran-kun? What's going on?"

"You'll see," he replied, his voice giving away his smile. "We're here."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and gasped a small 'hoeee' of surprise and awe at the sight before her. They were standing in a circular clearing, rimmed by fully blooming cherry blossom trees. Bushes full of flowers were set here and there, hundreds of petals scattered across the ground.

She turned to Syaoran, looking for an explanation of some sort.

He merely smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Syaoran…… Its absolutely… beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so." Blushing, he produced a box from behind his back and held it out to her.

Sakura blinked and accepted it from him. She opened it and saw it was full of chocolate. She stared at him, at a loss for words.

"I made it myself… Well, the Sweet Card helped a little," he admitted with a lopsided smile.

"A-and this?" she wondered looking at the clearing.

"Flower and Wood. All for you." Syaoran took a deep breath before continuing. "Sakura-chan… I… I… I love you."

Sakura looked at him, tears of joy beginning to blur her vision. "Do you… Do you mean it?"

"I do."

Before she could stop herself, Sakura threw herself at Syaoran, who enveloped his precious cherry blossom in a strong embrace. She nuzzled close and whispered softly into his ear, "Syaoran-kun… I love you too."

That was all Syaoran needed. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him and brushed his lips against hers, a light caress, then kissed her deeply with the love he had been holding for her for years.

Sakura practically melted into her little wolf's arms. She had been waiting for this moment for five years, and now that it had came she never wanted to let it go.

*_This has been the greatest White Day ever…_*

__

The End

Please review! Otherwise I have no reason to keep writing. Ja ne minna!


End file.
